Natural and synthetic sterols and related isopentenoids will be used to examine their ability to support growth, undergo metabolism, inhibit biosynthetic steps, and be incorporated into subcellular particles. The structures of sterols in different types of organisms will also be determined. These studies are intended to elucidate the relationship between sterol structure and function especially in organelles.